Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Ripto's Rampage" Plot (At Chateau Ripto, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and a few X-Nauts teleported from Summer Forest as the portal closes) *Ripto: No! NO! Why do i keep losing like this?! *Gnasty Gnorc: I can't believe we failed again. *Sir Grodus: Fools, what kind of place are we now? *Ripto: This is my castle. My home. You all met me already a hour ago. *Lord Crump: How come? *Ripto: You don't remember what i just said a few seconds? I'm bringing my minions in to teach you some manners. Crush and Gulp, come here! *Crush: We're here boss. *Gulp: What do you want from us this time? *Ripto: I want you to stick with the X-Nauts to show what the real bad guys do. *Sir Grodus: We are bad guys and we do what we want! *Gnasty Gnorc: I'm a bad guy too. My father was a warrior once until he was killed by a dragon. *Ripto: Exactly. That why i wanted to kill Spyro this afternoon. *Sir Grodus: How about we invade one of Mario's kingdoms first? *Ripto: I don't know who that Mario guy is. But i wanted to take over Avalar by the next morning. *Lord Crump: We should capture Princess Peach again like last time. *Ripto: Ah ha. A princess is in our side. *Crush: Hot. *Gulp: Like a beach in the summer time. *Gnasty Gnorc: What does this Princess Peach looks like? *Sir Grodus: She look like a pink person in blonde. *Ripto: Yellow? *Sir Grodus: Yes. That what i'm taking about. We will go to the Mushroom Kingdom to capture the princess before Bowser does. *Ripto: Bowser? *Gnasty Gnorc: Anothe gnorc like me? *Lord Crump: No. He's the Koopa King. We're going after him so she can rule the entire kingdom without Spyro's rule. *Ripto: Alright then. Now i needed to make a portal to get to the Mushroom Kingdom quickly so i can capture the princess. *open the portal to the Mushroom Kingdom* Ah ha, what a wonderful world with Toads and little people alike. *Gnasty Gnorc: This town is kinda small than Town Square. *Ripto: Let's go you guys. Down here and to the Mushroom Kingdom! *jump into the portal* *Sir Grodus: Out of the way, i'm going in and out. *jump into the portal* *Gnasty Gnorc: Wait for me boys. *jump into the portal* *Crush: Come back here! *jump into the portal* *Gulp: Let the big guy go first. *jump into the portal* *Lord Crump: Fools. Let's just go my boys. *jump into the portal* (The rest of the X-Nauts jumped into the portal of the Mushroom Kingdom. At Peach's Castle, the Toad Guards walked in to Princess Peach in the hallway, next to the throne.) *Toad Guard #1: Your highness. *Princess Peach: Oh, thank you for all coming in. *Toad Guard #2: We're all good to see you. *Toadsworth: What brings you here? *Toad Guard #3: We just recent heard about the upcoming Flower Festival at Sarasaland. *Princess Peach: Ooh. Princess Daisy would be nice to see us all there. *Toadsworth: I heard all of this back in the day. *Toad Guard #1: You guys are invited to come. *Toad: Woo hoo. *Toadette: We're invited. *Princess Peach: What about Mario and Luigi? Can they help. *Toad Guard #1: Yes. They may come if they want. *Princess Peach: Maybe they can bring Yoshi to the festival. I'm sure they will like it there. *Toad Guard #1: Okay then. You just made your choice. *Princess Peach: That's good. Have you seen Mario and Luigi anywhere? *Toad Guard #2: I heard it was Goombario's birthday. Maybe they went to the party already to have some fun. *Princess Peach: Maybe i can come. *Toad Guard #3: Wait. What about Toadsworth? Can he takeover while you're gone? *Princess Peach: I can pack my bags and go to the party to find the brothers. I have to tell them about the Flower Festival. *Toad Guard #1: That's good pressure on you. I like it. (In Bowser's airship, Bowser and Kammy are heading to Peach's castle) *Bowser: One more mile til' we arrived at the castle. *Kammy: That would be a good time to capture Peach since our last adventure. *Bowser: We never have a adventure before! We alway fail from that crazy wacky plumber who alway save the day. *Kammy: Maybe we can teach them a lesson to not save the princess. *Bowser: Wrong. If Kamek was here, he can brain drain Mario and Luigi so they can be dumb around like Wario and Waluigi. I hope i can steal their fire flowers and burn the castle up. *Kammy: Bowser, you're a genius. I know you can burn stuff like this. Maybe you can use your fire breath to burn everything up. *Bowser: Use my fire breath? Yeah, that's it. I can use it to Mario and Luigi anytime i want. *Kammy: That's it. That's the secret of it my master. *Bowser: Underoos! (Into the grassfields, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, Crush, Gulp and the X-Nauts arrive from a portal) *Ripto: Well, well, well. We finally made it in. *Crush: I see a ship. *Gulp: Ship in the sky! *Gnasty Gnorc: Is that a pirate or a dinosaur? *Sir Grodus: No. It can't be. It's Bowser. *Ripto: Bowser? Who? *Sir Grodus: The King of the Koopas. He's heading after the castle. *Gnasty Gnorc: *hold his staff to the airship* Don't worry, this will do the trick. *shoot his lightning staff to the airship* (The airship started to get electriced by Gnasty Gnorc's staff, making the airship crash into the field) *Bowser: The airship! Kammy, what happen? *Kammy: Why didn't you use enough coal to make the ship goes fast?! *Bowser: You idiot! (The airship crashed) *Ripto: *evil laugh* You can't cheat after us now. Now we got the princess after you! *Gnasty Gnorc: I did it. I knock him out. *Lord Crump: We done well. Now we have to invade the castle in order to revived all the dead X-Nauts back to life. *Sir Grodus: I like the sound of that. *Ripto: Let's go minions. We got a job to do. Time to do some robbery at the castle. *Crush: There is it. *Gulp: The castle! *Ripto: Ah ha. You guys are right about this. We found Princess Peach's castle at last. *Sir Grodus: Let's go. Now it is the time to invade. (Back at Summer Forest, Mario, Luigi, Spyro and Sparx arrived at the Professor's Hunt) *Spyro: Hello there Professor. *Professor: Welcome back Spyro. Wait a minute, who are those strangers? *Mario: I'm Mario. *Luigi: And i'm Luigi. *Professor: Good to see you boys. Glad you two could make it in. *Mario: We're brothers. *Professor: Brothers? I have a brother once. Good to you see both. *Mario: I wanted to tell you something about the X-Naut conflict happening in your world. *Professor: Yes. He even have Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc on his side. *Mario: Who are they? *Professor: They are enemies of Spyro. *Spyro: Yeah, i faced them a couple of years ago. I can't believe they teamed up together to join these masked guys. *Mario: I'm going to stop them on my own. *Luigi: What about me and the rest of them? *Mario: You're coming with me. *Luigi: Aw yeah. *Professor: Oh, i have a favor for you. To locate them, you must find the orbs at Winter Tundra in order to set the target up. *Mario: Like how many? *Professor: Take all the orbs out of the super portal and give me 10 of them. The red one doesn't matter in case, Ripto tries to steal it. *Spyro: I'll go with them. *Sparx: A little help for you guys? *Mario: Sure. *Luigi: But where can we find that Winter Tundra place? We were at the snowy place just to find you guys. *Spyro: You're in Avalar. It's located somewhere in Avalar. *Mario: See Luigi? *Luigi: Yeah. We're in Avalar now. *Professor: Off you go, i set up a vortex where you can go to Winter Tundra for the orbs. *Mario: We look for the orbs ourselfs. *Spyro: We're going in Professor. *Professor: Yes. You guys can communicate together during your quest. *Sparx: Uh huh. *Luigi: That's right. *Hunter: Professor, i got the vortex ready. *Bianca: Wait, who are those guys? *Professor: There names are Mario and Luigi. *Hunter: Oh, i didn't see you guys there. *Mario: We came to help. *Luigi: Yeah. One green dragon forced us to do this quest. *Bianca: I give you a tip, look out for the Rhynocs and Riptocs everywhere you go. *Mario: Who are they? *Bianca: In my guidebook, they are really dangerous that they are a bunch of enemies alike. *Spyro: I faced them years ago. Think you can fight the enemies on your own? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: We got the progress going. *Professor: Alright. Let's go to the vortex. *Luigi: So what that vortex suppose to look like? A portal in a hole? *Professor: I'll show you when we get there. *Mario: Then let's get moving. *Spyro: Alright boys, follow me. You know what to do first. (Back at Princess Peach's castle, a wizard Shaman came for a visit) *Merlon: So Princess Peach, how the castle going? *Princess Peach: Oh, so far, it has been great. *Merlon: Ah, i see. What about Mario and Luigi? *Princess Peach: They might be off to some Goomba's birthday party. *Merlon: A Goomba party for who? Goombario? *Princess Peach: I guess so. *Merlon: I see the point. In my vision, there is danger going on in the fields. *Toadsworth: Oh no, i hope it's not the works for Bowser and the Koopa Troop. *Merlon: Not just Bowser, groups of them from other worlds coming in. I thought they would be coming from Flipside. But no, even that, they are from Avalar. *Toad: Avalar? *Toadette: You mean a avatar? *Merlon: No. It's a world filled with creatures alike. They must have enter here to find the castle. Whatever or not, you need to warn Mario and Luigi about this. *Toadsworth: Oh no, now we're getting bad news. *Merlon: It's coming this way. Be careful. (With Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Gnasty Gnorc and the X-Nauts, they arrived at the garden of Peach's castle) *Ripto: Yes. Finally. Princess Peach's castle. You asked for it Sir Grodus. *Sir Grodus: Oh yes. It's about time we take over the castle. *Gnasty Gnorc: Not just to take over. We capture the princess. *Ripto: She will be my servant and sorceress just to teach Bianca a little lesson for what she did to us! *Crush: We crush them into little tiny pieces. *Gulp: Yeah, i be hungry for a burger. *Ripto: You idiot! You be hungry for food at the garbage sack. Now i will taste my little weapon of mines. *shoot the castle door* (Inside of the castle) *Merlon: Stand back! They're here. *Princess Peach: Oh no. Bowser is back. *Toadsworth: They must be dinosaurs. I thought they were extinct a million of years ago. *Toad: They're coming this way. *Merlon: Must be a bunch of strangers coming. Mario and Luigi aren't coming to save us all. Now i have to deal with these fools a lesson. *Ripto: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Merlon: Show yourself shorty! *Ripto: Who you calling shorty? I have a dragon who called me that. We're here to capture the princess. *Toadsworth: Princess Peach? *Toad Guard #1: Stand back. *Toad Guard #2: You shall not pass. *Ripto: You don't tell me what to do. *electrocuted both the Toad Guards* Minions, come here. *Crush: Oh boy, we have a lady to capture. *Gulp: I'm starving. *Gnasty Gnorc: Look what we got here. *Toadsworth: You four aren't related to Bowser. *Ripto: No. We shot his airship from avoiding our way. Now we got the chance to capture the princess on our own. *Merlon: You're not going anywhere without a doubt. *Ripto: X-Nauts, show who is this guy is. *Sir Grodus: Merlon. *Toadsworth: Oh no! *Princess Peach: Sir Grodus is back. *Sir Grodus: Yes. Thanks to Ripto and his minions for reviving me back to life. *Gnasty Gnorc: Now he's even powerful than the Sorceress was. *Toad: I don't want to die. *Toadette: Me too. *Lord Crump: If we steal the princess, we will absorb her power to get every X-Naut back to life. Avalar is the only world to take over as our destination. *Toadsworth: Peach, stop them. *Princess Peach: You guys are going home in a box! *Ripto: *hold his scepter to Peach* No. I will steal your power to me! *absorb all of Peach's powers* *Merlon: What are you doing! *Toadsworth: No! (Princess Peach lost all of her power to Ripto with the scepter being charged) *Ripto: Yes. Now this powerful scepter will destroy all of Avalar. Now give me the princess! *Merlon: No. I have to guard this castle now because of you. *Ripto: Why you say so? Shouldn't you say that eariler after i stole all of the princess' powers. *Toadsworth: You don't stand a chance. *Ripto: That's it. I had enough. *charge at the castle, destroying most of the castle* *Toad: Ah! *Toadette: Toadsworth! *Toadsworth: I'm okay. *Merlon: Crap. How could you?! *Ripto: This is what you get for disrespecting me. Now i will be the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom then. First of all, i will have to destroy Avalar first to get rid of the enemies to evacuate to the Dark Land. *Merlon: The Dark Land would be Bowser's Kingdom you dummy. *Ripto: Perfect. You just made my plan. *Gnasty Gnorc: I will bring a few of my gnorcs in to get everything ready. *Ripto: I know that. Give me a few more minutes to stop this magician. *Merlon: *open his magic power on* You're not going anywhere. *Ripto: Uh uh. Nope. You can't beat me. *charge his electric attack on Merlon* *Crush: Well, well, well. Look like we're ready to go. *Ripto: Good. Hold the princess for me. *Gulp: What about the others? *Ripto: We're not bringing them over. *Lord Crump: We did a good job together. *Sir Grodus: Look like the work here is done. *Ripto: Finally, with Peach's power, we can rule the world together. Everyone will be my servent. *Crush: Yeah. We be rich. *Ripto: I know about that. Let's find a way out of this universe. *Crush: *open the door to the warp pipe room* It may be in this section. *Gulp: It didnt get damaged? *Gnasty Gnorc: Perfect. Let's move in. (Into the warp pipe room) *Ripto: Junk. I see junk everywhere! *Crush: It just the pipes that lead underground. Who is going to call a plumber to fix this mess? *Ripto: I don't know. It's stupid. *Sir Grodus: Um, sir. That's a warp pipe. *Ripto: A warp pipe? *Sir Grodus: Yes. They make you travel to different places whatever you go. *Gnasty Gnorc: What about the Dragon Realms? *Sir Grodus: I don't know. Maybe i can change the warp pipe into your castle. *Ripto: Yes. Now all i need is from energy like working out in the gym. *Gulp: Let do it. *Sir Grodus: Stand back dinosaurs, this is going to get a bit bumpy. *use his scepter to create a warp pipe to Chateau Ripto* There. *Ripto: My minions, let's hop back into my castle. *Gnasty Gnorc: Okie dokie. Now we got a bigger pipe in the way. *Crush: Crushing those pipes off to make a bigger one. *Gulp: Hop in! *Ripto: What are you waiting for? Let's go then. TO BE CONTINUED Next: TBA Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers